Mesa
Mesa(メサ Mesa) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 13 of Getter Robo. Appearance Mesa has the appearance of a long-necked dinosaur with a dark brown hide and tan underbelly for the upper half of the body and with dark purple, octopus-tentacles for the lower half. Mesa has two small arms in front of it’s chest, coming out of am orange chest plate with green pecs and a yellow dot within the middle. Mesa also has a nasal horn, sharp fangs within it’s mouth, fins underneath it’s head, yellow blank eyes, and serpents on top of it’s head. Biography Emperor Gore plans to build a sea site in the ocean, so he sends out an Aquatic Mechasaurus to distract the Getter team. When the Getter team investigate around the area, Emperor Gore notices that Musashi is not piloting Getter Bear(due to him practicing for an important Judo contest), so he sends out his other Aquatic Mechasaurus, Mesa. As Ryoma and Hayato investigate, they combine with Getter Bear into Getter-2 to look underwater. There, they find Mesa waiting for them. Mesa immediately shoots smog out of it’s mouth and then grabs Getter-2 with it’s tentacles. Mesa then tries to pull them deeper in the ocean so the pressure can destroy Getter Robot. Despite Getter Robo’s efforts to escape, even by using the Drill Arm cut off one of the Tentacles, Ryoma and Hayato are still being pulled down. So Ryoma decides to let Mesa pull them down further, but just so they can kick it in the face to make it lose it’s grip, letting them fly back up to the surface. Later, Ryoma and Hayato investigate the area where the sea site is at in their own Getter machines. Emperor Gore has Mesa attack the two to prevent them from discovering the site. When Mesa gets a hold of the two in their Getter machines, they try to use missiles against it, but they prove futile. When Michiru arrives in her jet, Ryoma tells her to fire missiles at Mesa herself from the above water. When her missiles hit Mesa, it loses it’s grip on them. So Ryoma and Hayato go back up to the surface where they combine with Getter Bear into Getter-1. When they confront Mesa underwater again, Hayato suggest that they try to bring up to the surface so they can have the advantage. However, once Getter Robo uses Getter Boomberang to cut off of Mesa’s tentacles, the Mechasaurus grabs Getter Robo. The two try to struggle out until Michiru arrives with Musashi. With Musashi back, Ryoma gets Getter Robo to use Getter Wing to break out of the hold and to use Getter Beam to shoot some of the tentacles off. When they get up to the surface, Musashi aboards on Getter Bear and they all combine into Getter-3. Getter Robo wrestles with Mesa underwater, making them go deeper down into the sea until Emperor Gore’s sea site is found. Getter Robo grabs a hold onto Mesa’s tentacles and throws it at the sea site. Mesa tries to hide in a part of the sea site, but Getter Robo fires the Getter Missiles at that part of the sea site, destroying Mesa in the process. Before they can look around the sea site, Emeoror Gore has it blown up to hide the secrets it held. Powers/Abilities Adapted Swimmer: Mesa can swim through the water. Smog Breath: Mesa can shoot a cloud of smog from it’s mouth. Tentacles: Mesa’s Main weapons are it’s tentacles. Chest Missiles: Mesa can shoot two missiles from it’s chest. Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju